bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Ścieżka Dźwiękowa
Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów Czołówki * Odcinki 1-14 - Metallica - Fuel * E.T (Atari 2600) - Mega Man 2 - Title Part 2 * Odcinki 16-22 - Sum 41 - Welcome To Hell * Odcinki 22-34 - Within Temptation - Our Solemn Hour * Odcinki 35-49 - Minutemen - Corona * Odcinki 50-64 - Metallica - Master Of Puppets * Odcinki 65-79 - Metallica - Whiskey In The Jar * Odcinki 80-90 oraz 92-94 - Metallica - Battery * Elf Bowling 1&2, Santa Claus Saves the Earth - Charlie Parra del Riego - We Wish You A Merry Christmas * Odcinki 95-109 - Metallica - Metal Militia * Odcinki 110 oraz 112-124 - Metallica - Fight Fire With Fire * CHRZEŚCIJAŃSKIE FPSY Eternal War The War in Heaven - Charlie Parra del Riego - Jingle Bells * Odcinki 125-127 oraz 129-139 - Metallica - Dyers Eve * Noah's Adventures The Zoo Race - Charlie Parra del Riego - Santa Claus is coming to town * Odcinki 140-154 - Usta Mariana - Piosenkę Ci napisałem Zapowiedzi * 1 Ardennes Offensive - Nunczaki Orientu - Podróż w nieznane * 2 Maluch Racer 2 - Nunczaki Orientu - Bitwa na lasery * 3 Super Stunt Spectacular - MacGyver Theme * 4 Big Rigs - Disturbed - Decadence * 5 Limbo of the Lost - Brak * 6 Włatcy Móch: Wrzód na dópie - Sparta Remix * 7 Terrorist Takedown: Tajne Operacje - Nunczaki Orientu - Strzały z karabinów * 8 Airborne Troops - Sabaton - 40:1 * 9 Wilczy Szaniec, 13 Super Taxi Driver 2006, 18 Rajd na Berlin: Oddziały Specjalne - Guns N' Roses - Welcome To The Jungle * 10 European Street Racing - Disturbed - Decadence * 11 Paintball Shooter - Fatboy Slim - Push The Tempo * 12 Detektyw Rutkowski Is Back - Serious Sam: The Second Encounter - Fight 03 * 14 Specnaz 2 - Survivor - Eye of the Tiger * 15 E.T (Atari 2600) - Europe - The final coutdown * 16 Mountain Bike Adrenaline - Kenet & Rez - Unreal Superhero 3 * 17 Torrente - dualtrax & cro - keygentune2003 orn * 19 GP vs Superbike - CheetahMen Theme * 20 Code of Honor: Francuska Legia Cudzoziemska - Krzysztof Krawczyk - W żłobie leży * 21 Marine Sharpshooter 3 - Brak * 22 Sim Live - Ghidorah - Toilet story 1 * 23 Dusk 12 - Kitsune - Avast Your Ass * 24 Mortyr 2 - Megaman Theme - Flash Man Stage * 25 District Wars - Mega Man 2 - Metal Man Stage * 26 Need For Russia: Greatest Cars from CCCP - Quazar - Funky Stars * 27 Air Drop, Fire Rescue, Arctic Flyer, Sea Rescue - ? * 28 Country Justice: Revenge Of The Rednecks - ? * 29 Nina: Kroniki Agenta - Tunele Afganistanu - Pendulum - Witchcraft * Odcinki 30-42, Hour of Victory - Boney M - Gotta Go Home * Pizza Dude, od odcinka 45 - Nirvana - Smells Like Teen Spirit * Strike Force: Desert Thunder/Transkrypt - Nirvana - Smells Like Teen Spirit (MIDI version) Bonusy Efekty dźwiękowe Epizodyczne * Maluch Racer 2 ** Muzyka z Knight Rider. ** Ulead. * Super Stunt Spectacular ** Scream nooo (zmodyfikowany o zniżony ton) ** Prince of Persia - Warrior Within - Clash in the Catacombs ** hard truck King of the road (wykonawca prawdopodobnie rosyjskie ARIA) * Big Rigs ** jazda do tyłu - Power Rangers ** 2:00 - Archiwum X (?) * Airborne Troops ** shoop da whoop * Wilczy Szaniec ** Muzyka przy użyciu broni typu kopniak - Mortal kombat * Polskie Derby ** 5:18 - Thomas the tank engine theme? * Limbo of the Lost ** Prince of Persia - Dusza wojownika * 100. odcinek ** wstęp - Jaylowblow - Terminator ** „co za debil tak to zaprojektował! Dlaczego ja to w ogóle powiedziałem?” - Bananowy Janek Standardowe * What The Fuck BOOM! (stare odcinki) * Co to kurwa jest? (nowe odcinki) Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów FAN MADE *Odcinek 1 - *Odcinek 2 - *Odcinek 3 - *Odcinek 4 - *Odcinek 5 - Damjan Mravunac - Serious Sam 3 Main Theme Instrumential, A day to remenber - Another Song for the Weekend (acoustic) *Odcinek 6 - Dajman Mravunac - Hero, Borialis - Don't Mean A Thing Gry, o których nie słyszeliście Intro: BloodHoud Gang - Bad touch Anomalie gotowane na parze 2. Uncrowded * Super Mario World 2 - Yoshi's Island (OST) - 8. Flower Garden * Chris Rae - Liquid Latin * TMNT 4 - Turtles In Time OST: Big Apple, 3 A.M * Deadly Premonition OST - Life is Beautiful 3. Fur Fun * Spirial Mountain - Banjo Kazooie * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney OST - Objection! 2001 * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney OST - Investigation - Cornered * Sonic The Hedgehog 2 OST - Chemical Plant Zone * Gruntilda's Lair - Banjo Kazooie * Clock Tower: The First Fear (SNES) OST - Don't Cry Jennifer * Sonic The Hedgehog 2 OST - Emerald Hill Zone 4. Bloody boobs * Banjo-Tooie OST - Pause Screen * Super Mario 64 OST - Bob-Omb Battlefield * Jet Set Radio OST - Let Mom Sleep * Kirby Super Star OST - Dynablade Overworld * Journey to Silius OST - Stage Theme 01 5. Digital homicide * Paper Mario OST - Main Menu (File Select) * Donkey Kong 64 OST - Pause Menu * Conker's Bad Fur Day OST - Windy (Overworld Theme) * Animal Crossing (GC) Title Theme (8-Bit VRC6) * Mario Party OST - Yoshi's Tropical Island 6. Achievement Hunter * Doki Doki Literature Club OST - Okay, Everyone * Kirby's Dream Land 3 OST - Ripple Field 3 * Streets of Rage 2 OST - Under Logic * Portal 2 OST - Machiavellian Bach * Raiden II OST - Repeated Tragedy (Stage 1) 7. Hunt Down The Freeman * Sonic The Hedgehog 2 OST - Chemical Plant Zone * The Price is Right Theme Song * ToeJam Earl OST - Alien Break Down * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time OST - Neon Night-Riders * Undertale SOUNDTRACK - Nyeh Heh Heh! * Undertale SOUNDTRACK - Bonestrousle * Sonic & Knuckles OST - Lava Reef Zone * Donkey Kong Country OST - Fear Factory * Super Metroid OST - Main Theme * Donkey Kong Country 2 OST - Flight of the Zingers * Earthbound OST - Drug Store Category:NGW Category:Anomalie gotowane na parze